deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
John Morgan
| gender = Male | age = 46 | nationality = Australian | status = Unknown | portrayedby = Adam Croasdell | specialty = Hand to hand weapons | health = 120 | speed = 90 | stamina = 100 | ragemode = Pulls out a staff and attacks doing greatly increased damage with great speed | skilltrees = Dead Island: Riptide |caption = In game}} Sergeant John Morgan is a survivor and a former soldier in the Australian Defence Force who is introduced in Dead Island: Riptide. John Morgan is the hand-to-hand combat expert in the group: he uses Brass Knuckles, claws and his bare fists as his preferred weapons. If the correct perks are chosen, you will barely have to use weapons any more, as his bare fists can do up to 400 damage and his kicks up to 1000. Unlocking his special uppercut gives you a great advantage on zombies, even in one-shot at most. Also, after upgrading the combat tree a bit, running and kicking zombies into objects (like trees) will one-shot them as well from the force impact, unless it cannot be knocked down/back. He and a small squad were mobilized into a larger force, known as the second battalion. They were deployed amphibiously south of Wisdom Bay, whereas they hiked through the jungle towards the inland settlements, because command ordered them to supply 'humanitarian aid'. A master of unarmed martial arts, John Morgan joined the A.D.F and served with the S.A.S.R but was later thrown in prison for refusing to shoot innocent civilians. Little did he know that he would end up joining the original four survivors to fight the zombie infection on Palanai Island. He has a wife, Jennifer and two daughters. They stay with a woman named Mrs. Mary Rogers in Adelaide, Australia. Quotes "Come on Daddy needs some new shit" -when searching a weapon crate "Don't let me die" -on the verge of death "Fuckwit put us all in danger" -upon discovering Wayne's bite What the fuck tripe is this? My fucking ears are bleeding." -upon listening to Sam B's music Trivia *In his character selection screen, it says that his grandfather fought the Japanese in World War II and never left the Pacific. He makes several references to having grown up in Palanai. *In Chapter 9, when Sam B's latest track is played in order to attract the horde from the rooftop, John exclaims that the song "makes his ears bleed", hinting that he may have a dislike of hip-hop music, but it may be due to the music being loud. *When near death, John Morgan yells "Don't let me die!" This may be breaking the fourth wall or praying to God. * While playing as John and walking in Henderson, John sometimes start talking about past and mentions some stories that happened. *John Morgan is based off of the fist of the north star mod, which explains his overpowered moves that make him one of, if not the most powerful character. *John had a cold relationship with Will. *John is the oldest playable character in riptide. *Many of the soldiers in John's squad including John have names starting with J. *John's wife also has a name starting with J. *John have two daughters and a wife named Jennifer. Gallery DIR_JohnMorgan.png J_Morgan artwork.jpg|Artwork ConceptJohnMorgan.jpg|Concept art Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Dead Island: Riptide characters